no name
by pheonix-fire13
Summary: Bombay discovers Banks has been disowned from his family as he is takeing him home from the hospital. Mentions of rape and Yaoi Last Chapter Posted
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the Mighty Ducks or its characters

Bombay had just fallen asleep when the phone rang. Cursing slightly, he walked to the living clad in only a pair of blue boxers and a white t-shirt. He cursed again when he found that the phone wasn't on the hook. After searching quickly, he found the phone and turned it on as his answering machine began to turn on to take a message.

" Hello? Gordon Bombay speaking." he asked slightly annoyed.

" This is Dr.Yama from the New Spring hospital. Early an Adam Banks was brought in and on his medical forms he has you as his contact instead of his parents." He frowned hearing this but said nothing as she continued. " Whatever the reason he trust you more then his own family, so I would like if you would come down as soon as possible." He agreed and after getting her name, he got dressed and left for the hospital. He went to the desk and asked for the doctor.

" She'll be right out. She's with your son." He frowned but said nothing waiting for the doctor to arrive. After long minutes of waiting she appeared. Her hair was dark red while her eyes were bright green. She wore the usual white jacket and green pants like all of the other doctors.

" Hi, you must be Mr. Bombay. I would like to talk to you privately about Adam's condition…is that all right?" he nodded and followed her into her office. She offered him a seat, which he sat down in silently. " I but you're wondering by now what's wrong with Adam…right?" he nodded again. " Earlier an elderly couple brought him in. Someone had left him on their doorstep beaten, sick, and…naked."

" Naked? Why was h…" he stopped as fear began to settle into his stomach. " He wasn't raped…was he?" she looked at him sadly.

" Unfortunately yes. The man who did it beat him to make him weak then raped him. His wrist were rubbed raw and the police think that he was tied to something." She stopped and looked him. " This won't be put in the paper, he's traumatized enough…no one else needs to know what happened unless he wants to tell someone." He nodded. " His rectum was also torn a bit but it won't cause any problems, other then bleeding slightly for a while. I want him to stay in the hospital for tonight, I should keep him for more but I rather have him somewhere more comfortable, but I don't want him alone."

" Ok. Can I see him?" she nodded and led him to a closed off room. Bombay walked in and winced slightly seeing his old player. The young 14-year-old teen was curled on the bed looking like a 7 year old. He had a couple bruises, a cut lip, his wrists were bandaged gently, and his neck had a small bandaged under his ear. He took a seat next to him knowing he wasn't about to leave the kid's side. The doctor left with a sad smile not wanting to bother him with any more details or facts. She came back to check up on Adam and on the second time she found Bombay sleeping in the chair. When she arrived in the morning, Bombay was up still sitting next to the teen watching Hockey on the TV.

" Morning." He said softly.

" Morning. Hockey? You a fan? I've been watching for the past year." She asked as she checked Adam's vitals and dosages. He nodded looking at her.

" I played for the stars but a knee injury kept me out. Now I help with the Goodwill games." He told her. She smiled hearing that. " Ever hear of the Ducks? The team that came up to beat Iceland?" she shook her head as she closed the file. " They were a hell of a team. They had an ass hole couch for awhile before their real couch came back. Went into sudden death to beat them."

" Sounds like a good game. I might have to find someone who has a copy and watch it. I'll be back later." She said smiling and leaving. Bombay went back to his game until stirring from the bed caught his attention. He watched as blue eyes blinked open slowly before looking around frightened, the eyes landed on him instantly making him have to smile comfortingly at him.

" Hey Banks. Glad you're up. Had me scared for a while." He told him gently. " I've been here all night waiting for you to wake up." Banks sat up with his help, wincing slightly as he settled down comfortable. Bombay sat back down not sure of what to say anymore until the teen spoke up.

" Thanks for coming coach." His voice was raw and soft.

" No problem. I would like to know why I'm on the list and not your parents." The blonde avoided his eyes slightly. " I can get you out of here if you tell me later." The blonde nodded agreeing. " Good let me go find the doctor and we can leave." Bombay said just as Dr.Yama walked.

" Good morning! Glad to see you're up. After a couple test I'll let Bombay take you home." He nodded slightly as she motioned Bombay to leave the room. His blue eyes followed his coach in slight fear…he didn't like being alone with a stranger…not after…he stopped at the thought suppressing a shudder. Bombay noticed the shudder and smiled at him comfortingly before he shut the door. When he did he let out a long sigh resting his head against the wall. He knew that he was going to need help but without causing to many people noticing and trouble. As he waited he decided if it was ok with Adam, to call Casey and fill her in and hope she would help.

" Ok, he's all ready to leave. He'll be right out he's getting dressed. Bring him in once a week. Here's the medicine that he'll need. You're supposed to pick it up at the desk but I don't think it would be a good idea to have him around to many people in an enclosed space." He nodded and took the bottles. " So do you know anyone with the tape?" she asked.

" Yeah actually I do. Every coach got a copy of any game their team played, so I have a couple tapes of the Ducks." He said smiling slightly. " Hey Adam, read to go?" he asked the blonde gently as he walked out. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. Adam nodded slightly to the question moving beside him, keeping his head down. " Good bye, Dr.Yama." she waved slightly shocked that that was the Ducks coach. As they walked, Bombay felt a small hand grasp his tightly. Bombay squeezed it gently before leading the blonde to his car. Bombay unlocked it and opened Adam's door making the blonde shoot him a look but he only smiled and got in himself. On the drive home, both were silent unsure of what to say.

" My parents disowned me." Adam said suddenly. His voice was still hoarse but it seemed to be getting a little better.

" What? Why?" he asked in shock.

" I told them…I was uh…gay." He muttered as if a shame. Bombay frowned in anger before glancing at the teen beside him. He had his head turned slightly while his hands rested in his lap limply, every once in a while a tremor would race through him.

" That's no reason to disown their kid. My brother's gay…so is half of my cousins." Bombay said to him gently. " You're dad's an ass hole Adam." The blonde nodded in agreement. " Oh, I have to ask you something. I never really took care of kids and I have a feeling I'm going to need help. I wanted to make sure before I ask, do you mind if I tell Casey?" the blonde stared at the ground thinking.

" Ok…but won't Charlie find out something's up?" Bombay noticed a small blush on his face making him smile mentally, he like Charlie.

" No…I don't think he would. We could say that you're sick, you're dad kicked you out for being on the ducks, and you're staying with me." The blonde nodded slightly agreeing. Bombay pulled into his driveway and they both got out of the convertible. He opened the door and let Adam go in first before following. Everything was messy making him smile sheepishly. " Sorry, I would've cleaned."

" It's ok, Charlie's like this with our dorm room." He told him softly. Bombay smiled before leading him to his guest room. He grabbed some sheets, pillows, and a blanket to make the bed for his new charge. After he was done, he allowed the blonde to crawl onto the bed. Before he even walked out of the door, soft snores reached his ear making him smile sadly. He went to his phone and began to call Casey.

TBC…

Hope you'd like, my first Duck fic, tell me what you thought!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own the Ducks, they belong to Disney

Charlie sat on the sofa eating some ice cream, watching TV, and waiting for a phone call from Fulton. The out of state Ducks were flying in for their year at Eden Hall. It was Saturday morning so he was, like almost every other Saturday, watching some kind of kid cartoon. He almost spilt his ice cream when the phone rang but managed to save all of it and grab the phone at the same time.

" Hey Fulton abo…" he fell silent as the other person spoke.

" Not Fulton, Bombay. Where's your mom?" he asked. He got up with a groan and began to complain to his coach about missing his shows and having to actually put down his nutritional breakfast before bending down in front of his sleeping mom.

" Mom, it's Bombay." He gave her the phone before running out and jumping onto the couch. He grabbed his ice cream and began his ceremony again, and like usual when you want to watch a show the commercials began playing. He let out a long groan before shoving some ice cream into his mouth again. He looked up when his mom came out, completely dressed and throwing her shoes on. He watched her with his spoon hanging out of his mouth confused, usually on Saturday's his ceremonies were done alone while his mother slept.

" I'm going over to Gordon's Charlie." He looked at her in slightly shock. For some reason after they had beat the Hawks in the championship and Bombay left to play in the big times, she and he had just stopped seeing each other.

" Why?" he asked her ignoring the now melting ice cream and the returned show.

" You're friend, Adam, something happened between him and his parents and he's sick right now. Gordon doesn't know what to do." Charlie instantly abandoned his regular Saturday to go with his mom. He left just as Fulton called him. They drove to Gordon's house while Charlie kept asking his mom about his best friend. She never gave him a straight answer making him slightly annoyed. They pulled in behind Bombay's car and Charlie ran to the door impatiently. His coach opened the door and smiled at him and his mom letting them in.

" Adam's asleep right now Charlie. You can go watch TV if you want, I need to talk to your mom." The teen nodded hesitantly before going to the living room and began watching the morning cartoons again. He heard something break in the kitchen but said nothing and did nothing, in the back of his mind he was paying attention to the cartoon but in reality he was thinking about Banks. He had never seen his friend sick before and it made him extremely worried about his friend. His thoughts were pulled back to the TV as someone sat beside him slowly.

" Hey Banksie! Bombay said you were asleep." He said smiling taking in the pale dark eyed appearance of his friend. The blonde only yawned and put his head on his shoulder watching the TV with him. Charlie looked at the top of his head before Banks spoke.

" You do know that the TV is a lot more interesting to stare at then me." He muttered softly hoping his older friend wouldn't hear the hoarseness of his voice. Charlie only smiled and looked at the TV though in his mind he took note of the voice. They stayed silent for a while the stupid kids show until the adults walked into the room. Bombay looked slightly shocked to see Banks on his shoulder but said nothing as he took a seat on the love seat Casey sat beside him.

" You could've come and got me Adam, it is time for your medicine." The blonde made a face as he said it making Casey smile.

" Come on. I'll show you an easy way to take it I had to teach Charlie too so he wouldn't spit his medicine out when my back was turned. I never could figure out how my flower died that winter." She said offering a hand to him. Charlie watched as Banks hesitantly took the offered hand and stood up with her help before going to the kitchen. When he was sure the blonde was out of earshot he looked at Bombay.

" What's wrong with him?"

" Really bad cold. It's close to the flu. Are you going to help me take care of him with your mom?" he asked. Charlie went to say yes when he suddenly remembered the out of state Ducks…he was supposed to meet them at the airport with Fulton. He cursed, jumped off of the couch, ran out of the house, grabbed his skates from the car, put them on, and skated to the airport. He met the Ducks a little bit away from the building breathing heavily.

" Sorry guys…I was over at Bombay's and forgot." He panted as they rolled their eyes.

" What were you doing over there, being team pet again?" Portman asked glaring. He shook his head as he stood up and glared back at the bash brother.

" Banks is staying with him because he's really sick and his parents won't let him stay with them for some reason." He said. They all instantly became worried and went over to their coach's house. Charlie walked in without knocking and the others followed him with a shrug. Casey and Bombay were sitting on the love seat still watching a movie and Banks was curled on the coach sleeping peacefully. The Ducks all said hi softly before sitting or lying down on the floor in front of the TV talking quietly together. Bombay and Casey shared a look wondering how the blonde would take being surrounded by this many people.

" He's pumped full of the sleeping medication, he should stay out for a while." Bombay whispered into her ear. She nodded unsure of what he said.

" Hey coach, when's our first practice?" Averman asked whispered to him. Bombay shrugged as he leant back trying to watch the TV. The Ducks soon got into the movie and stayed silent watching it, only whispering occasionally trying figure out whom the murderer was. They began making $5 bets on who the killer was and Charlie somehow began to record who thought who and how much. By the end of the movie, everyone, but Julie and Connie, were wrong. The two girls got the pot of money splitting it evenly between the two.

" You two rigged it…you probably watched it before." Russ accused making the two smile and laugh. Charlie smiled but his attention was transferred to Banks as the blonde turned onto his back his head turned towards the back of the couch. His chest rose gently as he continued to sleep unaware of anything or anyone around him.

" Yes! Ok new bets on CSI!" Portman said happily. They laughed but the bets came in nonetheless and everyone began to watch the movie. Charlie watched in fascination as the found fingerprints on the cups before he was hit in the head by a flailing hand. Looking at Banks he saw that he was curled on his side again, shaking badly, and sweat was rolling down his face with tears mingled in.

" Uh…mom, Bombay. Banks is having a pretty bad nightmare." He said unsure of what to do. His mom went to get up and comfort him but the blonde sat straight up panting heavily. From where Charlie sat, he could see bruises on the pale slim neck along with a bandage under his ear. Blue eyes widen in fear as he saw everyone staring at him. A small whimpered escaped him shocking everyone as Casey held him gently as sobs began to escape from him. Bombay quickly ushered everyone out wondering what the hell he was going to tell them, as they left the house he cast a glance at the teen and vowed to protect him with his life.

TBC…

Hope you liked the second chapter!

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own the Mighty Ducks

99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96

Charlie lay on the bed with Banks curled against him. He still didn't know what had happened in the living room but he wasn't about the push it. The blonde seemed to get nervous whenever he mentioned it so he let it go…the others though might not. He glanced down at the blonde and smiled slightly remembering how they got like this.

99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 Flashback 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99

The Ducks were ushered into the kitchen by Bombay after Banks began to cry. None of them knew what was wrong and it worried them that something was seriously wrong with the blonde and Bombay wouldn't even answer their questions. Charlie sat on the counter watching a squirrel eat an acorn when his mom walked in with Bombay. They were instantly overwhelmed with questions from the entire group.

" He's in the guest room. You can go see him but don't corner him or speak to loud, ok?" they all nodded and left. Charlie led them to the room all ready being there before and knocked. A small voice told them they could come in so he opened the door. Banks was on his bed staring out the window shaking slightly. He looked at them as they piled in warily and tense but relaxed slightly when Charlie sat on the foot of his bed as the rest sat on the floor.

" You ok?" Julie asked from where she sat with Portman. He nodded slightly trying not to meet anyone in the eye.

" S…sorry about that." He said as he stared at the blanket. Everyone's but Charlie's eyes widen slightly at the rough voice.

" Wow Banks! Whatever you got better not be contagious!" Russ said with wide eyes. He shook his head before barely containing a cry of shock as Fulton stood up. He had grown since the last time he saw him…now he towered him even more making him look intimidating.

"Portman and I got to go. My mom's making dinner or something and we're supposed to be there all ready. Hope you get better Banks!" he said as they two left. Portman waved to him and left as well. Everyone looked at their watches and left as well, it was past 7 all ready and they had things to do, unlike the two still in the room. Charlie looked over in time to catch the blue eyes with his brown making him smile softly.

" So…" he didn't get any farther as Bombay and Casey walked in.

" We're going to the store…are you going to be ok Adam?" Bombay asked concern etched in his voice. The blonde nodded slightly before Charlie spoke up.

" Of course he'll be fine coach, I'm here…what more could he want?" the man smiled knowing how true that statement was before leaving with Casey giving Banks a small glance as he left. Charlie looked over at Banks and noticed just how tired and worn down he looked. " Let's take a nap. I'm exhausted and you look like that too." He slowly lay down beside his friend feeling him tense up before slowly doing the same, slowly relaxing beside him.

" Love you Charlie." Banks said faintly. He felt the other move to look at him in shock but kept his eyes shut hoping Charlie wouldn't be disgusted.

" Really?" he nodded weakly starting to wonder if he was just telling him because he felt vulnerable and wanted protection. " I love you too." He told him kissing the blonde gently on the forehead. Blue eyes shot open in surprise and shock as he heard the words but smiled slightly, the first smile he could make since the incident. He wasn't to sure how their physical relation ship would be for a while but Charlie seemed to understand and kept his hands to himself, just turning to look at him. Banks turned to him and curled against him with his head under his chin. He bit his lip as Charlie wrapped his arms around his waist slowly not rushing into anything. Fatigue suddenly hit him and he fell asleep glad someone he trusted was there.

99 96 99 96 99 96 99 End Flashback 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99

" Hey, guys, we got pizza and soda for dinner…is that…" Bombay fell silent when he saw the two on the bed before smiling and shaking his head. " Charlie, wake him up would you? He hasn't eaten anything all day." The teen nodded as he left chuckling slightly. Charlie gently shook Banks until blue eyes stared at him in confusion.

" Dinner's ready and Bombay says you haven't eaten yet." He got up and pulled the blonde up noticing the bandage under his ear once again. He pushed it to the back of his mind as they walked out. Bombay and Casey had the food all ready as the drinks. They all sat at the table and began to eat silently. Charlie sat by his new boyfriend and made sure he ate the food.

" Are you and Charlie going to stay the night?" Bombay asked Casey as they took the dishes to the kitchen. She smiled at him.

" Only if you don't mind." He shook his head as the doorbell rang. As he went by the living room he saw Charlie holding Adam, who was resting against his chest as they watched a movie. Smiling widely he opened the door only to glare at Phillip Banks.

" Where's my son?" he asked as he walked in with three policemen. Bombay followed in anger as he pulled Adam up from Charlie with a glare. The blonde teen instantly began to shake as he looked at the man holding his wrist. Casey walked in and stood with Charlie both glaring at the old man.

" Adam, my name is Officer Smith. I'm here to make sure you get to the hospital for your tests all right." He said slowly as if he were a child.

" Tests?" Charlie asked still glaring.

" Yes tests, to make sure he didn't get any STD's from his rape." Phillip said making Charlie look at the blonde in shock, but his boyfriend wouldn't look up from the ground. He only did when he heard Bombay yell something.

" Get off of me!"

" You're under arrest for the raping and kidnapping of Adam Banks." One of the officers said putting handcuffs on him. Banks looked at the officer in shock but before he could protest his father who only made Banks more nervous led him from the house. He looked back and caught Charlie's eyes with his and silently asked for help yet he knew the boy could do nothing anymore.

99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96

Hope you liked, please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait!

Don't own the Ducks

99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96

Phillip drove ranting at his son while the teen stayed silent feeling sick to his stomach. His mind was in turmoil as he tried to figure out who had told police that Bombay did everything…it wasn't even close to the truth. Before his mind could complete his thoughts, they pulled into the Banks mansion. He frowned even more wondering why they were here…the police officer said about tests. Phillip waited until he was out of the car before pulling him inside where everything was silent.

" W…where's mom?" he stuttered in fear and confusion. His father didn't answer as he was pulled into another room. As soon as the door shut, his father was pressed against him…kissing him hard.

99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96

" Mom! We got to do something!" Charlie said trying to get his mom to listen to him. She only glanced at him before driving the rest of the way to the station. " What about Adam? He could be hurt again! What if his dad is doing something to him!" his mom got out and he followed still ranting about his boyfriend. She ignored him and asked to see officer Smith.

" Hello Mrs. Conway. What can I help you with?" he asked as he approached her. She smiled at him kindly and asked if they could speak in private casting a glare at her son who glared back and sat down in the 'waiting room'. After 10 minutes, he was beginning to wonder what was going on when Bombay walked down the hall with Casey. He got up slightly happier but still worried about Adam. Bombay put his arms around his shoulder leading him from the building before getting in the car with them.

" Go the hospital." Bombay said to Casey before she hit the gas pedal and they took off. Charlie felt sick by the time the stopped at the big white building. Bombay looked it to but hid it as best as he could as they walked into the lobby. " Hi, may I speak to Dr.Yama?" the receptionist nodded and contacted the female doctor before going back to talking to her boyfriend. She came out shortly and frowned slightly seeing Bombay again so soon.

" Is something wrong?"

" Is Adam here?" she shook her head confused. " But that officer said that he…" Bombay trailed off realizing something important. " Stay here." He told Casey and Charlie before taking off in their car towards the Banks mansion. Casey looked at her worried son and pulled him into a hug hoping the best for the young blonde.

Bombay drove faster then Casey did, about 80 mph, and reached the house in less then 10 minutes instead of 30. Phillip's car was in the driveway parked carelessly into a bush. He got out as fast as he could before running up the stairs to the door and tried opening it thankfully it was unlocked. Looking in, he saw no one and went inside listening for sound intently. For a couple seconds he got nothing but complete silence before he heard someone cry out in pain.

99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96

Banks had been chained to the wall after his shirt had been removed. His father stood in front of him holding a leather whip and chain deciding which to use again…he had all ready used both to destroy his back. He shivered as cold air beat on his back again chilling him to the bone. Slightly glazed over blue eyes looked at his father as he tossed the whip to the side keeping the chain. Smirking at his son, he brought the chain down hard loving the small cry of pain that escaped the pale teen. He hit him four or five more times before someone hit his head with something hard. He went down in pain instantly.

Bombay grabbed the keys from the floor and unlocked the chains catching the injured teen as he fell against him. He quickly took in the site before something hit his leg making him go down. Phillip had the chain in his hands again glaring at him as he grabbed the teen throwing him to the side. He brought the chain on his side and he felt some ribs crack. The third blow was about to come when the man groaned and fell to the ground…unconscious. Banks stood behind him holding a broken hockey stick.

" Adam…are you ok?" blue eyes looked at him holding tears. Bombay stood up weakly and gently took the stick from him before hugging him, wary of his injuries. The tears came instantly wetting his shirt with the salty water. He comforted him before leading him out of the house going to the car. Adam went to get in on the passenger side but Bombay made him get in the back and lay down on his stomach telling him it would be easier for his back. As he drove to the hospital, trying to forget about his wounds, he called the police.

" Hey coach?" he glanced in his review mirror and looked at the blonde. " Thanks." He smiled before talking to the police. 30 minutes later, they were slowly walking into the hospital both injured in their own way.

" Adam!" both looked up and saw Charlie coming towards them quickly. The blonde smiled weakly as his boyfriend came to a stop with wide eyes looking at the blood coming off of him. " Are you all right?" he asked concern laced in his voice deeply. He nodded before grabbing his hand and taking his support instead of Bombay. Charlie hugged him awkwardly trying not to hurt him anymore then he all ready was. Dr.Yama and Casey came out both with wheel chairs. The two were taking to get X-rays and possibly surgery.

" Well, I'm happy to say neither need surgery but Adam will have to stay here for a while until I'm sure he's ok. And I have them both in one room to make it easier for you two." Dr.Yama told Casey and Charlie before leading the two to their room. Adam was sleeping on his right side while Bombay was sitting up watching a hockey game. Charlie sat by the blonde gently taking his hand before watching the game as well while Casey began reading a book. All was well for once…until Officer Smith walked in.

" Mr. Bombay, you said that Mr. Banks was in the room to the left of the kitchen?" he nodded confused. " We searched the whole house…no one was there. He got away. I'm sorry." He left then leaving the three to worry.

" We shouldn't tell Adam." Bombay said softly. The two nodded silently hoping that the man would be caught before the blonde found out.

99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews from my last story!

Sorry for the wait writers block!

Don't own the Ducks!

Enjoy!

99 96 99 96 99 96 99 1 year later 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96

" You want to go get the love birds up?" Casey asked smiling at her boyfriend. Bombay smiled and left the kitchen to go to Adam's room. Ever since the accident Adam refused to live in his house so Bombay let him stay with him, technically he wasn't his legal owner but to the teen and him he was. And soon after the two got out of the hospital, he and Casey got together and moved in together. Charlie had his own room, but every night he or Adam would sneak into the other room and fall asleep together. He walked Adam's room first and saw no one so went to go into Charlie's when he heard something hit the floor with the thud from inside.

" Charlie!" he went in quickly and smiled. The blonde was lying on the floor glaring up at the brown mass of hair that was laughing at him while he looked at Bombay at the door.

" Hey coach!" he said smiling not offering an explanation for what happened. Shaking his head amused he told them breakfast was ready and left just as quickly hearing Charlie jump off the bed at the thought of food. Casey looked up from the stove in time to see Bombay walk in just as Charlie came running in dragging his blonde boyfriend behind him.

" Morning Charlie, morning Adam." She said as her son plopped in a seat pulling Banks down into a seat as well.

" Morning mom!" Charlie said all ready eating.

" Morning Casey." Adam said staring at his boyfriend with a slightly disgusted face on. Bombay smirked before eating himself with Casey. The blonde started to eat then as well as Charlie started his second helping of pancakes. The phone rang and instantly Charlie bounded up to get it before any of the others could even move.

" Hello? Hey! Yeah…ok…park…gotcha! Bye!" Charlie hung up before sitting down again and finishing the plate of food. He then settled for staring at Adam until the blonde glared at him.

" What?" he asked.

" The guys are meeting at the park to play hockey." Blonde eyebrows rose silently in question. " You take forever to eat!"

" I'm sorry I don't inhale food. I actually chew it." Adam said finishing the pancake before Charlie grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs. Casey and Bombay smiled at each other before finishing eating themselves. Soon enough, Charlie came bounding down the stairs again holding his blades and hockey stick. Adam came down soon after at a slower pace holding the same items as his boyfriend.

" See you! Love you! Thanks for breakfast! Come on Adam hurry up!" Charlie yelled leaving all ready. The blonde followed him and caught up easily before they went to the park joking around on the way. " Wonder if we'll get their first."

" With the way you rushed after the phone call…wouldn't surprise me if they don't get there for another 10 minutes after us." Adam told him smiling at him. Charlie only smiled back and went faster slightly worried. None of the other Ducks knew what had happened the year before, they just said his father beat him but let the rape out of it as well as the two becoming lovers. Only Casey and Bombay knew so far and it was fine with the two. Neither wanted to be judged or hated for what they were.

" Dang! Look! See we're not first!" Charlie yelled back as they saw the park. The Ducks were all ready there practicing. " If you would have went faster maybe…" he trailed off as Adam went past him smirking. Mock glaring at him, he sped up and made the race. Soon enough the two were at dangerous speeds on skates trying to beat the other there, they heard the others cheering them before Charlie smiled as Banks started to slow down.

" Charlie! The ice!" he instantly tried to stop but knew he wasn't going to stop. He closed his eyes waiting for the worse before he felt someone grab his waist tightly and slowed them both down. The two hit the ice and fell hard together with grunts before they slid to a stop. Opening his eyes he saw Adam laying next to him staring at the sky breathing heavily.

" Are you two ok?" Connie asked as the group skated over to the two. Charlie nodded and sat up as Adam took his skates off. Charlie followed his example before grabbing his ice skates and putting them on so he wouldn't get his socks wet…Adam on the other hand…

" Crap." Charlie looked and saw that he had abandoned his skates up the hill. Jesse laughed and went and grabbed them as the blonde sat on the ice, feeling it freeze his ass. As soon as the skates were on he stood up and stretched.

" I think Banks won." Russ said suddenly.

" Charlie hit the ice first though." Fulton pointed out smirking at the two. " But Banks did save Conway's ass. Kept him from hitting the ice to hard."

" Yeah that was pretty cool Banks! You just dropped everything and grabbed Charlie as you both tried to slow down…it was good thinking." Averman said before smirking. " Cake-eater saves Spaz-way!" the blonde smiled sheepishly blushing slightly before Portman spoke making both of their blood run into freezing cold red water.

" It was cool but you had to grab hold of his waist and hold his ass against your crotch…I don't think I could do that…to fruity and disgusting." He said. He and Charlie shared a glance before the captain of the Ducks laughed good heartedly.

" Well…thanks for saving me Blondie!" blue eyes narrowed in a glare at the smiling teen.

" I told you not to call me that!" the Ducks laughed before setting up for a game never noticing a car parked near the ice watching Adam's every move with a camera taking pictures every once in a while. He drove away pulling out his cell phone. It rang before someone picked up.

" I got the pictures of your son. I can kidnap him whenever you want sir." The man on the other laughed happily and the plans began to form.

99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96

Well hope you liked!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

_Don't own the Ducks_

_Sorry for the wait! My computer crashed and I lost the story!_

_Enjoy!_

Adam smiled and raised his hockey stick in the air as he scored the winning point. Charlie glared at him playfully as the winning Ducks cheered and the losing Ducks sighed mumbling something about being on Adam's team. They all went to the edge and put their roller blades on.

" Hey, you want to come over and watch movies or something?" Charlie asked his friends who all nodded, agreeing with him. It was about 4:30 p.m. and they all just wanted to relax and cool off for a while. The 14 Ducks made their way up the hill before skating towards Bombay's house. Banks skated by Charlie, Julie, and Fulton while the others skated away in a race.

" So what is it like living together?" Julie asked suddenly. Charlie and Banks looked at each other with a shrug.

" Same as before…except I have a buddy to watch Saturday morning cartoons!" Charlie said happily making the three to snort lightly before taking a turn. " Who are they?" Adam looked and saw two men standing outside of a black Cadillac looking for something. Shrugging, they went to go past when one of the men ran and grabbed the blonde boy's wrist.

" Hey!" Fulton yelled going over quickly as his friend fell having to stop quickly to save himself a broken wrist. Charlie glared at the man as he helped his boyfriend up with a frown.

" Sorry kid. I thought you were someone else." He said still frowning.

" Uh…it's all right…bye!" Fulton pulled Adam so he was beside him and skated away quickly. Glancing back, Charlie and Julie saw that the men were still watching Adam. The other Ducks were waiting for them at their house laughing with Bombay and Casey.

" Hey guys, what took ya'?" Goldberg asked smiling happily realizing he had beaten them.

" We went slow and some guy grabbed Adam's wrist." Julie said frowning. The adults shared a look before shrugging.

" Go on in. Gordon and I are going out so…don't destroy the house." Casey said with a frown. Smiling, the team piled into the house and went into the living room, Goldberg headed to the kitchen, Averman went to the bathroom, and Adam went to change into something not wet and more comfortable. When he came back, Guy and Connie were lying with each other on the loveseat, Fulton and Portman had Kenny in a headlock, Russ, Averman, Jesse, and Goldberg were eating, Luis, Dwayne, and Julie were watching some movie on Lifetime, and Charlie sat by himself on the floor staring at the wall deep in thought. Smirking, Adam sat on the couch behind him and 'accidentally' hit his head earning a glare from him.

" What was that for?"

" You're thinking…you'll blow your brain up." The blonde told him smirking still.

" Let's watch a movie!" Goldberg said suddenly stealing the remote from Luis and changing the channel to 3. They all decided on a movie before watching the movie. Charlie moved up to the couch and sat by Adam to watch it. Soon enough, everyone began to lounge around lying down by who ever and wherever. Adam yawned as the movie became boring and he got tired. He unconsciously curled against the couch arm and began to fall asleep. He felt something hit his butt but didn't care…he just wanted to sleep now.

" Awww! Look at the lovebirds!" two blue eyes opened slowly hearing a loud female voice near him. Yawning, he looked around and saw everyone staring at them. Looking down, he saw Charlie's arms wrapped tightly around his waist while he slept. Frowning, he quickly got up waking the captain in the process.

" Sorry…" he mumbled blearily. The Ducks just laughed and rolled their eyes before they began to leave. Soon it was just the two left sitting on the couch.

" I'm tired…I'm going to go to bed." Adam said to him glancing at the clock, it was 11:00. Charlie nodded and followed him to bed. They went into Adam's room and quickly changed into their pajamas before going to bed. Adam curled into Charlie's chest and fell asleep while Charlie wrapped his arms around his waist and fell asleep.

" Adam! Get up!" Charlie yelled startling the blonde out of his dream quickly. Blearily he looked around and froze at the sight. A man was standing in front of him and Charlie with a gun pointed at his boyfriend in his left hand and Casey's head in his right. He began to shake with Charlie as the man smirked widely.

" Adam Banks…so good to meet you finally. You're father has had me following you for a while. Got some nice pictures of you two kissing too." The man said cocking the gun. " Unfortunately, your dad only wants one of you." Suddenly, before either could move, the gun blasted and Adam yelled out in fear of Charlie's life but was startled when the pain erupted in his stomach.

" Adam!" Charlie yelled as his boyfriend crumpled against him bleeding from his stomach badly. " No, no, no, no, no!" he sobbed.

" And your father chose your boyfriend." The man said dropping Casey's head and grabbing Charlie.

" Let me go! Adam!" the man paid no heed and dragged him out of the room where he drugged him knocking him out easily.

" Charlie…no…" Adam muttered weakly before falling unconscious from blood loss and pain.

_Let me know what you think!_

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Enjoy!_

_Don't own the Ducks_

" He looks dead."

" Shut up Goldberg!"

" Both of you be quiet. He's sleeping."

" I'm serious! I think he's dead!"

" What are we going to do?" slowly, Adam Banks opened his blue eyes and looked around weakly. The first person he saw was Fulton and Portman standing to his right almost protectively. Looking around more he noticed the rest of the team…everyone but Charlie. Frowning, he tried to think about where he was when everything came back to him causing him to sit up straight.

" Ow!" he yelled instantly as Fulton quickly pushed him back down on the bed. His stomach convulsed, but he didn't puke…yet. He heard someone say something about a doctor but ignored the voices. Charlie was gone and he was stuck in the hospital.

" Banksie? Adam? You still with us?" it was Julie's voice coming from his left.

" Yeah…" he mumbled softly as the doctor came in with a chart. The man quickly told him what was wrong with him, a gunshot to the stomach, and a broken rib from where the bullet broke through his body. Outside his room were police officers to make sure no one got in that were unwanted.

" Well Mr. Banks, you have a gunshot wound to your stomach, did you know that?" Averman asked trying to lighten the mood.

" Shut up Averman." Jesse said glaring at him. Adam only lay on the bed silently wondering where Charlie was. The room stayed silent for a while until the wounded blonde broke it sounding broken and lost.

" How'd you guys find me?"

" We came over 4 days ago to meet you and Charlie for breakfast. No one answered the door and so Portman broke it down. We went in found you lying there half dead and then we found…Casey's head and called the police and ambulance." Fulton said softly. Adam closed his blue eyes trying to contain a sob. This was all his fault his stupid fath…

" My father! He's supposed to be in jail though!" he said suddenly. The Ducks glanced at each other nervously before Connie answered softly.

" Charlie didn't want you to know but…he got away Adam." She told him softly. The blonde stared at them in shock. He understood not telling him but why would he tell the Ducks?

" We have to go. Get some rest Banksie." Russ said and the all patted his shoulder, or in Connie and Julie's case gave him a light hug before leaving. Fulton stayed with him apparently all ready deciding to stay for the night. The blonde didn't really mind; he was Charlie's best friend so he trusted him as well.

" So you and Charlie?" the lone bash brother said smirking lightly as the lone boyfriend looked at him in shock and almost fright.

" How did you find out?" he asked panicked slightly. Neither he nor Charlie wanted their friends to know in fear of rejection. Fulton only smiled at him and spoke.

" You were in your bed alone yet Charlie's clothes were on your floor." He told him laughing. " Don't worry, no one else figured it out." Adam nodded slightly and shifted to get into a comfortable position. The room was silent, as the two got lost in their thoughts about the same person.

" Will we get Charlie back?" Adam asked softly wincing slightly at how lame that sounded.

" Yeah. We will so don't worry about it." Fulton assured him putting his hand on the blondes in a friendly gesture. Slowly the two fell asleep in the comforts and safety of the other.

_**With Charlie, 4 days ago at the kidnapping**_

Charlie struggled as much as he could as he was dragged to the back of a car to be thrown in the trunk. The man growled and hit the back of his head with the gun stunning him slightly. He felt the car on his lower back before he was thrown roughly in the trunk with another body. Panic surrounded him as he looked at the body just as the trunk door closed. Lying beside him was his mother…bleeding savagely at the neck where her head was supposed to be. A scream erupted from his throat as he pushed against the door wanting to escape. The car started and was gone from his house before he could scream again.

" Ok…need to relax…don't look at mom…stare straight ahead…think of Adam…and the Ducks…not about your mom who's beside you without a head or of Gordon who has possibly been killed too. No…think of…cartoons…the cartoons I watch with Adam…Saturday morning cartoons, and of Adam." He took a deep breath only to regret it as the blood's smell hit the back of his throat and burnt it. Coughing, he buried his head into his elbows quickly trying not to throw up. He closed his eyes and thought of Adam while humming loudly to himself trying to block out the trauma going on around him. As he hummed he lost track of time and direction until the trunk opened and the man once again pulled him out roughly.

" Have a good time with mommy?" Charlie only shivered as he looked around nervously. Instantly he froze as he saw Gordon smirking at him holding a gun.

" Coach?" he croaked close to breaking down. The man he once loved walked towards him with his normal ' We're better then you!' smirk. The gun was placed under his chin.

" Do you like your mother's new look? I think it suits her." Charlie stared at him betrayed before launching a punch at the man who dodged it easily.

" You bastard!" the man behind him laughed before hitting the back of his head with his gun making his vision go black immediately. ' Adam, please be all right." He thought before succumbing to the darkness.

_Hope you liked!_

_I'll post more as soon as I finish!_

_Please Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you all for the reviews!_

_This is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy!_

_I don't own the Ducks._

_99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96_

Adam stared outside the car sadly. He had been released from the hospital that day. The police had got an escort for him to move him to go to Fulton's place where he was to stay for a while. Charlie had yet to be found. The police didn't have any clue's either. The blonde sighed and sunk, as far as he could without hurting himself, in his seat. As far as he was concerned now…nothing mattered as much as getting Charlie back to him. It wasn't fair that his father wanted him instead of him. Charlie didn't even do anything to him!

" Um…sir…Fulton's street is that way." Adam said suddenly realizing that they were going they other way. The man didn't respond just drove with a small smile on his face. A sinking feeling erupted from his stomach when he realized that he wouldn't be going to Fulton's now.

" You'll meet up with your boyfriend soon enough so don't worry." The man said tauntingly. Adam swallowed slightly wondering if that was good or bad.

Charlie paced the dark room shaking in anger. Gordon had betrayed him and Adam. He killed his mom and even beat him. He wasn't even the man he once loved anymore…this was a bastard that just wanted something he wasn't even sure he had. The teen stopped his moving and thought of Adam. He wondered if he was alive still. When he last saw him he was half dead and no one was around. That was 2 weeks ago. Life…wherever he was sucked. Gordon and Adam's dad had decided to make it hell for him and they succeeded.

" I can't do much of this anymore." He said softly. Charlie wanted out of this place now and the only way to do that was to die. He had thought about if over and over but there was nothing else. Plus…he could join his mom and Adam. His hand reached for a rusty piece of metal that he had found on his first day in the building. He sighed as he brought it to his wrist shaking.

" One slit and it's over. You'll be free." He muttered softly. He thought of everything that had happened in the past couple years and smiled slightly before getting to the more recent dates where everything went wrong. He swallowed and decided that it was time to stop playing around.

Adam coughed as the driver pulled him out of the car into the dry heat of the desert. He glanced around squinting as the sun hit him hard. His eyes stopped on two familiar figures, Gordon and his father. The two walked over smirking together.

" Well son. It's good to see you again." His father said smirking at him. Adam stayed silent staring at Gordon; there was something different about him. " I see you noticed my new right man. I actually had to give him some medicine to persuade him but it works."

" You drugged him."

" Yes, a new pill I found…it gives the person amnesia and whatever I say they follow. It works wonders!" Adam looked down knowing that there was no way that he could stop whatever was about to happen…now that he thought about it. He didn't really want to. Charlie was dead according to the driver and he couldn't live without him.

" Where's Charlie?" he asked deciding to make sure.

" Dead." Gordon said smirking at him widely. Adam swallowed feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes. " Now it's your turn!" he said happily. He allowed his old coach to be pull him over and shove him on the ground. Death was the only option now.

Charlie grit his teeth as his blood stained the ground.

Adam grit his teeth as he heard a gun being cocked.

Charlie coughed and sat back against the wall closing his eyes.

Adam coughed and sat down waiting with his eyes closed.

Charlie felt a weight being lifted off of his shoulders.

Adam felt as if the weight of the world was gone from his shoulders.

Charlie smiled as a lazy darkness consumed him.

Adam felt pain before a lazy darkness consumed him.

Charlie ran towards the light as fast as he could.

Adam saw a light and ran as fast as he could wanting to see Charlie.

Charlie smiled in relief. There was Adam.

Adam smiled in relief. There was Charlie.

Everything would be fine.

Fulton looked at the gravestones with a sad smile. Charlie and Adam's graves were right by each other, as were Casey and Gordon's. The police had found Adam lying in the desert beside Gordon with gunshots to their heads and then later they found Charlie and his mom in an abandoned warehouse. Charlie had killed himself. Adam's dad had been caught shortly after that and was now rotting in jail

" Glad you two found each other at last." He said lying two pucks on their gravestones before leaving. He took the hand of his lover tightly and walked away not noticing the figures watching him from the graves.

' Fulton and Portman…never would have seen that.' Charlie said shaking his head. Adam smiled and hugged him.

' Just think they could adopt and have little bash babies.' The two laughed and continued to hug glad that everything would be fine for everyone.

End.

_99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96 99 96_

_I hope you liked my story!_

_Please review!_


End file.
